The Sonata of Thunder (The Waking Dawn Chronicles - Book 1)
by Christian A. Trigon
Summary: Three children, Chris, Kevin, and Jared, make their way to Camp Half-Blood, where many a time has passed since the second Giant War, but is the Camp at peace? Will the 'golden age' of Camp Half-Blood come to a close?
1. Chapter 1 - A Very Undramatic Reveal

Hi. I'm Kevin, and I'm a demigod. Now, I know you're here for a Percy Jackson fanfiction. But bear with me for a minute, you'll thank me later. Chances are, if

you've ever read a Percy Jackson book, you're most likely a demigod. But if you're still convinced you're not a demigod, or unwilling to take risks, close whatever

you're reading this with, and leave it in a bag of rice for 2 days. Now, fellow demigods, here's what NOT to do if you ever begin your journey as a camper. Read

on!

Chapter 1 - A Very Undramatic Reveal

KEVIN

I was in New York, running towards the nearest McDonalds with the other guys chasing after me. And no: I don't live in New York. My friend Jared's orphanage

"Sugar Rush" was having a field trip, and he invited us. Oh, by the way, I was with my friends Cliff, Chris and Jared. Jared's an orphan, as I said before, Cliff had

lost his father in a war- he wouldn't say which. Chris also had no father, and I was adopted.

I loved my stepparents more than anything in the world, but ever since they told me, which was brave of them and I totally respect them for it, I've been

wondering about my real parents. But that was about to change."C'mon, Kevin, you already ate like, 10 hot dogs." Jared said, panting, "I need more. I'm

hungry." I replied. We walked into the store. "Double Cheeseburger and 4 beverages!" I yelled. Cliff chose a fruit smoothie, Jared chose Mug root beer, and Chris

chose... "Water? Seriously?" I asked, Chris shrugged ...Weirdo. I went with the obvious choice. Dr. Pepper, duh. The buzzer rang, and we got to the counter. The

guy sniffed as if he smelled a burger or something, and then he said in a creepy voice, "Hehe, It's been a while since a customer." this guy was creeping me out.

Also, he didn't sound so smart. I mean, the place was filled with people. "Uh, what?" "You don't get what I'm saying, do you?" "No, I don't." "Be careful", said

Cliff. "What?" The cashier punched me in the gut, and I flew a few miles- I mean feet into the wall. It didn't kill me like it should have, but it still hurt. Then the

guy turned into a giant yucky green humanoid...thingy. Everyone screamed and ran. "Cowards." Chris muttered. Cliff yelled in the midst of the crowd. "Uh,

guys? Forgot to mention..." "...WHAT?" we all yelled back, "You're demigods."

JARED

Well, that was some breaking news, and by breaking I mean BLOWING MY MIND. I mean, it seemed just so bizarre at the time, what with the monster with skin

cancer who wasn't trying to be subtle at all, and my best friend keeping a secret from me and all, but we didn't have much time to think. I felt like the day my

girlfriend confessed. My heart was pounding fast, I was confused like heck, I was somehow sad and happy at the same time. We were in shock, so we weren't

moving. Which was probably not the best idea because we were about to get submissioned into the wall as Kevin was, when Cliff, tackled us away from the

giant. "So you're a saytr, huh?" I said, unsure why I was saying it. "How did you know that?" asked Cliff, worry full in his eyes. "lucky guess." I replied. Chris

jumped towards the counter, on which the monster had placed our drinks and started ducked behind it. Cliff Pulled a walking stick from who knows where, and

charged the giant. Cliff whacked the monster's face, and he- it turned around to face Chris. I guess he thought if he couldn't see Cliff, he would cease to exist or

something. Cliff was about to kick him when Chris, who should have been terrified, smiled. I could sense he had a premonition of some kind. He threw the water

into the guy's face, and the water swirled into an orb of water. It kind of looked like he was wearing a space helmet but the helmet wasn't giving him air, except

it was... never mind. Cliff paused and stood there as the monster dissolved into a pile of lettuce drenched in a clay-like substance. His eyes were full of shock.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Insane Sisters Three

JARED

As soon as we exited the abandoned burger shop, Cliff took out a golden coin, probably a Golden Drachma, from who-knows-where and threw it onto the road. It

sank through the asphalt as if it were ink. "Couldn't we-" Chris was interrupted by a high-pitched scream."BREAKKKK! BREAKKKK! ", of course, it was as

I feared. I knew what was coming, but I was still startled when a cab, which seemed to be made from black clouds, suddenly appeared, barely missing hitting

Kevin at about a 100 miles per hour and hitting me hard in the nose with the side mirror. "Is that even necessary!? They only have ONE FLIPPIN' EYE!" I yelled,

choking on my blood. "You again?, Child of-." hissed one of the sisters who, by the way, looked as if a rotten tuna sandwich and a spinach pizza with garlic sauce

had a baby. Sorry. Was that random? Well, get used to it. Cliff glared at the Gray Sister. "Shut up, Wasp." he hissed. "Just take the gold." I was, it seemed, the

only one who overheard this conversation. I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear that, so I just whistled and got on the cab, gulping. The inside of the cab

became larger as we entered it. Fortunately, we had all read the books, so we buckled the 'seat belts' and hoped for the best. "WHEEEEE!", said one of the

three, " Shut up and drive!" shouted another as she turned around and said, "Ah, Kevin." I can read facial emotions, and it was obvious that he was thinking,

'Oh-oh.'. "906457." said the grumpy grairae, "gee. Thanks." said Kevin, "Now I can use my dad's phone." Cliff opened his mouth. "Yes, I know, no technology

for demigods, blah blah." Cliff sighed. I started "Wait. Does that mean no more Chuggaaconr-" the Driver flashed a toothless grin, with her one eye gleaming and

rotating constantly, as if she was hungry for sight, which she probably was. All of us, except Cliff, cringed at the sight, and my gut almost spilled even before the

driving gray sister floored the gas.

CHRIS

Ever ride a roller coaster and get the feeling the skin is going to peel off your head? Well, multiply that feeling by about... infinity. Wait- Okay, maybe I was a bit

exaggerating- try that minus one. Our heads hit the backrest, and the pre recorded message played. I wasn't able to pick up everything that the voice said, but I

think it said something about Olympian insurance plans. The driver seemed cheery that she'd gotten the eye, and I think She was singing 'Over the Rainbow'.

With the shock from learning I was a demigod and the water and the unfitting music, I had lost most of my consciousness and my head drooped down to my

feet. The dizziness made me see the Andromeda galaxy in my pants, as if my brain had employed a Green Screen effect over my red shorts. I don't remember

most of the ride, but I remember that Kevin almost puked on Jared, and Jared accidentally put his hand on Cliff's goat leg. I guess he wasn't used to Cliff's

satyrism…ness (?), and he screamed. Unbelievably, we arrived at what I assumed to be Half-Blood Hill after ,well- at least the clock said it was, a minute.


End file.
